Some fluorinated compounds have been used in protective coatings for substrates. The protective coatings typically render substrates that have been contaminated by one or more environmental agents such as, for example, mineral deposits, oil and/or grease deposits (e.g., fingerprints), water damage, and ink marks more easily cleaned. Examples of substrates that have been treated with protective coatings include bathroom fixtures, kitchen fixtures, household appliances, mirrors, and automotive wheels and rims.
However, some fluorinated compounds that have been used, especially those including polyfluoropolyether groups and having amide linkages, are sensitive to hydrolysis and can degrade under hydrolytic conditions, thereby losing their effectiveness.